This invention relates to a vessel for cremated remains of one or more deceased persons and more particularly to a vessel having a panel in which a frame is removably mounted for enclosing an inscription or a photograph of the deceased.
The vessel of the invention has a enclosed hollow interior for cremated remains and is defined, at the front and back, by front and rear panels respectively, at the sides by side panels and at the top and bottom by top and bottom panels respectively. The interior of the vessel is accessible only by the opening and closing of the lower panel; otherwise the vessel is inaccessible from the outside. The vessel has decoration for visually distinguishing when the vessel is upright from when it is upside down. The front panel of the vessel has a cavity formed therein for receipt of a photograph of the deceased or an inscription.